Internal combustion engines include a plurality of cylinders, a plurality of pistons, at least one intake port, and at least one exhaust port. The cylinders each include surfaces that define a combustion chamber. One or more surfaces of the internal combustion engine are coated with thermal barrier coatings to improve the heat transfer characteristics of the internal combustion engine.